diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/25 July 2017
11:59 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/153591322/ 11:59 sigh 11:59 just listen to the music on this pls 11:59 goddammit 12:00 or not 12:00 Grrrrr 12:00 Internet 12:00 look at this 12:01 you can prob see it 12:01 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/153591322/ 12:01 great to see my chat crashed 9 hours ago 12:01 good for you 12:01 oh thanks. 12:01 now i can blast you to bits 12:01 nope 12:02 o rilly 12:02 dont even start 12:02 Lol what 12:02 zathsu 12:02 And yes, btw, everything is changing from Zathus to Zathsu 12:02 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/153591322/ 12:02 I saw 12:02 k 12:02 oh hi zathsu. 12:03 Its the Warship theme :P 12:03 yea 12:03 and no credit to grav :( 12:04 But yeh, Zathus to Zathsu because of the thread and all that and whatnot, you read it ._. 12:04 yeh 12:04 im pretty sure everyone saw the thread by now 12:04 messenger theme is my new fav diep theme now 12:05 Internet being trash 12:05 bc of parts like at 0:25 12:05 Am I leaving and rejoining for you guys? 12:05 nu 12:05 teamz 12:05 wut. 12:06 *grabs scythe* 12:06 I saod no 12:06 said* 12:06 GAHHHHHHHH 12:06 well i said yes 12:06 oh nu 12:06 zathsu you got the ursuul syndrome 12:07 well good for you boss 12:07 y not temz 12:07 reasons 12:11 ugh 12:12 pls? 12:13 no .3. 12:14 why nottttt?! 12:15 cos 12:15 these battles r becoming to complicated 12:15 in what way? 12:16 literally both of us could make 100 nukes appear out of nowhere 12:16 There 12:16 Had someone restart the router 12:16 Hopefully it works now :3 12:16 yeah, and? what is wrong with 100 nukes appearing out of nowhere? 12:17 thats wrong in itself. 12:17 is not 12:17 its just too fuckin op 12:17 plus it destroys like 1/10 of the planet 12:17 ugh well 12:17 *Teamerz, who has BECOME the entire universe, suddenly decides destroying a tenth of the planet is a bad thing* 12:18 that wasnt canon 12:18 yeah 12:18 o yeh 12:18 mk 12:18 hi 12:18 hOI 12:18 well we never set off 100 nukes, at least not yet,soooo 12:18 HAi 12:18 "not yet" 12:18 exactly 12:19 we could make that happen at ANY time 12:19 you wouldnt do that, right? 12:19 yet i could 12:19 and tahts the problem 12:19 and i couldnt 12:19 ye you could 12:19 how? 12:19 ohg 12:19 oh 12:19 :| 12:19 just with the tank you would shoot tons of lasers and railguns 12:20 now with that giant ship 12:20 i dont even want to imagine 12:20 well 12:20 thats the fun in it 12:20 kinda 12:20 not for me 12:20 in honesty, 12:20 OPness being countered by OPness 12:20 eh 12:20 all that is gonna happen is one of us is gonna get defeated 12:20 and both of us are gonna grow stronger after that 12:21 and tahts just gonna be an infinite cycl 12:21 until we are universe destroyers 12:21 that can literally warp dimensions 12:21 *fires laser* 12:21 proves my point 12:22 how? 12:22 well first off you fire a LASER 12:22 and you fire it for no reason 12:22 well 12:22 erm 12:22 uh 12:23 if we keep doing this, in one week theres gonna be 100 quinquavingtillion teamerz merged into one 12:23 we use lasers all the time 12:23 and you're gonna be a super machine of destruction the size of a galaxy 12:24 oh so 12:25 no more of these fun rps? 12:25 mayb they are fun for you 12:25 not fer me 12:26 so no more of these rps then? 12:26 not with all that OPness. 12:26 Please 12:26 Dont die again 12:27 Internet I beg you 12:27 beg for money 12:27 No, I just beg it to stay up 12:27 o ok 12:27 is there any way to tone down the Opness then? 12:28 (eh) maybe not using weapons of mass destruction 12:28 How about 12:28 We all just 12:28 Get along 12:28 :3 12:28 get ashort 12:29 how about 12:30 Internet IS holding up... 12:30 I think its fixed :D 12:30 *is now jinxed for life* 12:30 its doing a hold up? 12:30 Master Teamerz 12:31 Why dont you get a life? 12:31 wasted.gif 12:31 tbh 12:31 becos i dont want one ig 12:32 ... 12:32 (shiny) 12:32 i hav no idea 12:33 k den 12:33 fine then 12:33 Getting close to beating Z5 in Bit Heroes :3 12:33 Just gotta get through Mega Brute, and then beat the final dungeon 12:33 rp minus the uber death weapons? 12:33 i mean you can always battle other people 12:34 fine 12:35 battle me then 12:35 brb 12:35 nu 12:36 argh 12:37 we are going in circles 12:38 wot 12:38 y not squares 12:38 :3 12:38 i saw that coming 12:38 fine 12:38 y am i getting fined 12:38 ;c 12:38 just fite meh 12:39 noh 12:40 ARGH 12:40 *runs at teamz with scythe* 12:40 i myself have become too op for my liking 12:41 Back 12:41 Fro- 12:41 does that mean i have permission to go get that big spaceship thing then? 12:41 GRRRRR 12:41 if you want to fight other people 12:41 sure 12:42 y r u mad zathsu 12:42 r u ok 12:42 oooh 12:42 What 12:42 "grrrrr" 12:43 *boss dashes away* 12:43 *big ship thing comes flying by in the air* 12:44 Well 12:45 That was because when I said "Back" you said "Fro-" 12:45 Meaning you were gonna say front 12:45 And be annoying 12:45 ok imma stop doing dat den 12:45 :< 12:45 lol 12:45 u dont have to :/ 12:45 i know 12:45 Kind of an overreaction by me 12:45 but u said ish annoyin 12:46 it is 12:46 eggsactly 12:46 But GRRRRR is a bit extreme :P 12:46 ye ik 12:46 but still 12:47 ... 12:47 Chat needs more peeps : 12:48 meh 12:48 *big spaceship thing fires some rockets down at teamz* 12:48 *gets hit* 12:49 Ugh 12:49 Internet pls 12:49 wots wrong with u internet tho 12:49 ur* 12:50 *big spaceship comes a little lower and fires some homing missles at temz8 12:50 * 12:50 My laptop keeps disconnecting from the wifi 12:50 And when I reconnect it 12:50 It sometimes only stays connected for like 40 seconds >:( 12:50 Or less 12:51 But its doing BETTER than it was before :/ 12:51 dat must b a pain 12:52 yeh 12:56 so hows life 12:58 *big spaceship comes a little lower and fires some homing missles at temz* 12:58 Am I phasing? 12:58 Because I keep losing and having to reconnect 12:58 you do occasionally 12:59 *gets hit again* 01:00 Ugh 01:00 I HAVE URSUUL SYNDROME ;~; 01:01 TEAMZ 01:01 DO SOMETHING 01:01 only minor ursuul syndrome 01:01 u do it like every 5 mins 01:01 no boss 01:01 https://soundcloud.com/zathusthemagev/the-electric-sheep 01:02 Dere 01:02 New moosic 01:02 ur makin a ton of musics 01:02 hi 01:04 UGH 01:04 I might just get someone to call them 01:04 And fix the internet 01:04 :| 01:04 you get a discount if you complain 01:04 :D 01:05 Thats how this works 01:05 well ish true. 01:05 But how is the track 01:05 xD 01:05 no idea 01:06 cos no speakers or headphones on this pc 01:06 imma switch in a few secs anyway 01:06 so gimme a min 01:07 Screw it, Im going for now and getting someone to call 01:07 Might be back in a bit idk 01:07 Depends 01:12 gtg bye 01:14 bai 01:40 afk eatin 01:40 K 01:54 (rage) 01:54 (Rage) 01:54 (RAGE) 01:55 2 puppy rages and 1 rage dog 02:19 Jsjjs 02:41 Random question: 02:41 What's death in latin 02:41 Also what's doctor in latin 02:49 ask google translate 02:51 I did. 02:51 I don't trust google translate. 02:52 It's horrid at translating 03:02 (tank) 03:05 (master) 03:06 (tripletwin) (factory) (triplet) (pentashot) 03:29 also clorax 03:29 its obviously not a random question 03:46 Wait can't see chat 03:46 Never shutting down my computer again 03:46 Afk. 03:47 It forgot that it could use wifi and I need to shout and cry at it randomly clicking buttons in settings until it worked and remembered it could use wifi. xD 03:47 For like five minutes 03:50 LOL just got an anonymous FANDOM user messaging me on some obscure wiki telling me they've lost all respect for me after hearing how protective I was of my own identity until they read the secrets thing, and then saying that because I banned SFU Im a piece of garbage 03:50 oh hi zathsu 03:50 DAMN INTERNET 03:50 Why are you still being garbage >_< 03:50 wait 03:50 which wiki 03:52 b-sides, y does it matter if someone u dont know lost respect for u 03:52 ikr 03:52 was it the ironkill wiki 03:53 My internet is still phasing in and out but this chat room is like my summer life and I have nothing better to do without so Im like dying and sad xD 03:53 No 03:53 o ok 03:54 do u literally only have this to do 03:54 Noooooo 03:54 That was an exaggeration 03:54 But still 03:54 I do spend a lot of time here and treat you guys as real friends :3 03:55 tru 03:56 So yeah 03:58 Still holding out... 03:58 hi 03:58 Zathsu! 03:58 yay 03:58 Hello Banana :D 03:59 :DD 03:59 My internet is sucking rn, so... 03:59 If I leave randomly 03:59 rip 03:59 Forgib :3 03:59 ok 03:59 :3 03:59 Pretty bored rn 03:59 Its doing better than it was a few hours ago 03:59 too lazy to do real work 03:59 Know how that feels 03:59 But hey I do have progress 03:59 Uploaded a new Beepbox track to Soundcloud earlier :D 03:59 Wanna hear? 04:00 I found out SFU lives in North America 04:00 Ooh 04:00 analysing sleep schedule 04:00 My message above explains a recent run-in related to his name 04:00 ok 04:00 wait 04:00 wanna see the spreadsheet? 04:00 I made a cool chary 04:00 *chart 04:01 Some unnamed user on an obscure wiki messaged me saying they've lost all respect for me because I was so protective of my own identity after reading the secrets thing then saying they cant even care because I banned SFU on DCoW, which wont exist soon enough 04:01 Ok 04:01 o also i listened to it 04:01 Heres link to song btw: https://soundcloud.com/zathusthemagev/the-electric-sheep 04:01 URL is still zathusthemagev 04:01 Cuz changing the URL would break the SC embeds I have on conception pages 04:02 imo 04:02 its good until the last few secs 04:02 LOL 04:03 Thought that was a cool glitchy part near the end >:/ 04:03 I've been too busy to do Beepbo 04:03 no i mean the silence :3 04:04 :3 04:04 There isnt silence near the end 04:04 for me dere is 04:04 Just drums 04:04 at like 5 secs in the end 04:04 2 quiet 04:04 Yeah thats not pure silence 04:04 But it is quiet 04:06 Welcome 04:06 ok here's my chart 04:07 Hi 04:07 https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1tvCEUch7IJfI-rnXlryxgrpFEaaoevvNtZ30C37sfjQ/edit?usp=sharing 04:07 Wow 04:07 wut 04:07 im trying to get you as the result on http://en.akinator.com zathsu 04:07 idk why 04:07 -clearly not stalking every like SR gives- 04:07 LOL 04:08 I doubt it exists 04:08 If it doesn't... 04:08 >:3 04:08 Same 04:08 I can make it 04:08 ok 04:08 https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1tvCEUch7IJfI-rnXlryxgrpFEaaoevvNtZ30C37sfjQ/edit?usp=sharing 04:08 czech it 04:08 i don't think it does 04:08 Brb 04:09 Nope 04:09 It doesn't exist 04:09 Lol 04:09 Lemme make it 04:09 If it does, it will be a secret 04:09 A Zathsu 04:09 Ok :D 04:09 How to make one 04:10 Watch someone tryna get some anime character, akinator thinks "Oh, it's Zathsu" 04:10 Do I just have to answer until he inevitably never finds it then have the option to make it 04:10 Yea 04:11 be that person who says yes 04:11 then 04:11 when he chooses who they think it is 04:11 say no 04:11 say no 04:11 say not on the list 04:11 search zathsu 04:11 no results, and it'll let u make it 04:11 Lol 04:11 I will just answer as if I was looking for Zathsu anyway 04:12 Ok 04:12 Because he may take what I said and use that as ways to find it for later people 04:12 Ok 04:12 Also 04:12 I tried to get anti and it worked 04:13 Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeyes evil...twin?) 04:13 dun dun dun 04:13 Also I found a image worthy of shiny 3 04:13 brb 04:13 yt="Mwp4dx1MXfc" 04:14 Closer 04:14 Here come dat zalgo 04:14 jk 04:15 http://photos.clarinea.fr/BL_25_en/600/partenaire/w/11234949__261771593.png 04:15 maybe shiny3 04:15 Idk 04:15 Found it while trying to get Tamoata (the shiny crab) 04:16 Zathsu did u find Zathsu 04:16 LOL 04:16 Well I had to make it 04:16 Now I gotta see if I can find it again 04:16 how do I get zathsu 04:16 And keep feeding him what leads to Zathsu 04:16 Lol 04:16 So 04:16 anime, girl. IDK HALP 04:17 Is zathsu older then 18 (akinator needs to know) 04:18 Ima assume ye 04:18 yes 04:18 imma try to find zathsu 04:18 I got akinators girlfriend XD 04:19 "does your character have any kids" 04:19 >yes 04:19 No 04:19 Is zathsu japaneze 04:19 "i think of your best friend" 04:19 (face1) 04:19 I will just keep playing over and over following my correct answers (since I know best) and then tell him I was thinking of Zathsu lol 04:19 IS ZATHSU Japanese 04:20 Well Im not Japanese so (eh) 04:20 Ok 04:20 Eventually, he'll be able to find it himself 04:20 I got Makino 04:20 Next 04:20 wait you didnt add zathsu yet? 04:20 I did 04:20 o 04:20 I'm basing this off the HERE Zathsu btw 04:20 Not the actually me myself 04:21 Is zathsu Locked away in a tower? 04:21 like 04:21 Is this a tower? 04:21 did the Archprophet kidnap zathsu? 04:21 (grin) 04:21 No 04:21 ok 04:21 "is your character real" 04:21 >no 04:21 So when I mean here Zathsu, I mean the 'objectively a sammich slave Zathsu' 04:21 If I can get "Is your character a slave?" 04:21 I win 04:21 I put 'probably' for that one Teamerz lol 04:21 xD 04:21 lmao 04:21 ikr 04:21 Does zathsu play to lox? 04:22 roblox? 04:22 No 04:22 ok 04:22 "does your character play the role of a doctor" 04:22 lol sure 04:22 "Is your character linked with sex?" 04:22 >probably not 04:22 No 04:22 >yes 04:22 remember 04:22 when aysha came in 04:22 l0l 04:23 I got "Your imaginary friend" 04:23 Akinator Gave up 04:23 I GOT IT 04:23 oh wow 04:23 HOLY SHIT 04:23 "is your character a female" 04:23 >yes 04:23 "is your character an adult man" 04:23 HE SAID "I think of Zathsu" 04:23 OMG 04:24 IT WORKEEEEEDDDDDDD 04:24 Ima try it again 04:24 How did u do it zathsu 04:24 The description I put for it is "Blends the line between real and anime" lmao 04:25 How do I give it a picture 04:25 I GOT BARBIE? 04:25 WHAT 04:25 Its still just the blank slate 04:25 find it 04:25 "is your character made of food" 04:25 opposite 04:25 and I think there's an option to send best picture 04:26 If u say yes 04:26 "does your character have strange eyes" 04:26 sure 04:27 lol 04:27 brb 04:27 WOAH WOAH WOAH 04:27 http://en.akinator.com/personnages/valide/list/67481/zathsu 04:28 "i think of your reflection" 04:28 ffff 04:28 Which pick to use for Zathsu 04:28 If u get zathsu post link of the page here 04:28 Normal 04:28 Which one 04:29 http://en.akinator.com/personnages/valide/list/67481/zathsu 04:29 Look 04:29 Should I use my pfp? 04:29 get the one on your pfp 04:29 k 04:29 Oh they need to 'validate' my image 04:29 what the hell ever 04:29 Is a Zathsu and I know it ;3 04:30 ig they dont want p0rn pics 04:30 Well true 04:30 so zathsu wont pass 04:30 lmao 04:30 I chose randomly and I got akane from H-Triangle Blue 04:30 They did a good job censoring 04:30 "Does your character wear shoes?" 04:30 >No 04:30 They're socks :P 04:30 Cuz I wear socks 04:30 Ohhhh... 04:31 And the famous Zathsu socks now have holes in them IRL >:( 04:31 Zathsu 04:31 And Im mad cuz theyre my favorite socks >:/ 04:31 r u friends with markiplier 04:31 No 04:31 ok 04:31 "Does your character wear the same clothes everyday?" 04:31 >YES 04:31 Is your character a P0rn actor? 04:31 WWWHHHHAAAT 04:31 NO 04:31 NO NO NO 04:32 Has your character recorded any albums? 04:32 does ur epic music count? 04:32 you have holes in your socks huh 04:32 (lenny) 04:32 No 04:32 isnt an album with lyrics tho 04:33 Got it again 04:33 I think he just knows 04:33 Post the linl 04:33 link 04:33 prob becos its the one ur always trying to get 04:33 ti the paegs 04:33 http://en.akinator.com/personnages/valide/list/133392/Zathsu/1 04:33 Thats what I mean, Temz 04:33 I got the laughing Jill Creepypasta :( 04:35 Im giving him the same answers. He's giving me Zathsu. :| 04:35 So that means he's consistent about it at least 04:35 ye 04:36 "I think of 04:36 Someone that you encountered somewhere" Akinator you little... 04:37 Been played 8 times now 04:37 5 of them are me tho 04:37 (grin) 04:38 Ok 04:38 hmmmm 04:38 alright 04:38 lemme guess… 04:38 albert einstein 04:38 Zathsu r u related to the looney tunes 04:38 no 04:38 .-. 04:38 "Is your character someone's pet" 04:38 UMMMMM TEAMERZ WHAT AM I TO YOU 04:39 uh 04:39 is slave close enough to a pet 04:39 -_- 04:39 idk 04:39 lets just say yes 04:39 (eh) 04:39 (eh) 04:40 Uhh 04:40 "Does your character have big boobs?" 04:40 (God damn it, um...) 04:40 lmao 04:40 i searched zathsu after akinator gave up and I couldn't find zathsu 04:40 weird 04:40 It exists, Elemental 04:41 So uh... I just 'probably' for that one... 04:41 (eh) 04:41 Search zathsu 04:41 appearently it doesn't exist 04:42 i mean 04:42 depends on her age 04:42 plus u always change their size in the pics 04:42 idk Im inconsistent 04:42 lmao 04:43 Its like real decisions. Modesty or uh... bringing attention to my art. 04:43 (...) 04:43 yes 04:43 art 04:43 (lenny) 04:43 Well I just found out if you google image search Zathsu, one of the things that comes up is the thumbnail for the Shiny video 04:43 You're fucking kidding 04:43 l0l 04:43 Also a bunch of Diep.io and DCoW stuff 04:43 Of course AFTER the actual images 04:44 Lol 04:44 Ima go into a mindset of mindsets 04:45 I got "Your car" 04:45 i think probably is accurate 04:45 "your cat" 04:45 Zathsu how tall is zathsu 04:45 ols over 6 04:46 Over 6 ft 04:46 Im over 6 ft 04:46 Ok 04:46 Actually just 6 ft 04:46 :| 04:46 But it counts, since of course, I share details with the images. 04:46 he has the power to magically change her height 04:47 one second she's over 6 ft 04:47 the other shes 6 ft 04:47 Zathsu r u a stalker 04:47 No 04:47 Maybe for Master Ursuul 04:47 k 04:47 But otherwise 04:48 Akinator Dave up 04:48 gave 04:48 quick questipn 04:48 zathsu how old is zathsu 04:48 over 18 04:48 under 18? 04:48 Under 18 04:48 Ok 04:48 Because I am 04:48 But not by much tbh 04:48 (grin) 04:49 You get no exact age 04:49 >:| 04:49 Zathsu do u have vampire eyes (red eyes) 04:49 No 04:49 You can see in pfp 04:49 Close up, anyway 04:49 Do u know everything about me? 04:49 No 04:49 Ok 04:49 "you get no exact age" 04:49 but u already told u 04:49 us* 04:50 What 04:50 When 04:50 a couple months ago 04:50 "Is your character on you"I swear I got that question 04:51 What did I say? 04:51 Temz 04:51 14 04:52 was a while ago tho 04:52 Is zathsu under 17 04:52 Oh ok 04:52 Well thats wrong 04:52 Lol 04:52 That's young for a slave 04:52 Must have been something I said to mask secrets again. 04:52 Older than that, but I wont say Im over 18 04:53 Cuz thats a lie 04:53 Too late 04:54 oh then that just makes it easier 04:54 Well no duh 04:54 so ur 5 04:54 >:0 04:54 How old are you then, Temz, if you're so fearless? 04:54 wtf no 04:54 im 14 04:54 k den 04:55 I can say Im slightly older than that 04:55 Even though Im one of like 3 numbers 04:55 I wont say which xD 04:55 Is your character from Boku no Pico? 04:55 NO 04:55 DONT SEARCH DAT UP 04:55 i think i can guess. 04:55 I WARN YOU 04:55 PEWDS GOT SCARRED 04:55 DONT LET OT HALLEN TO YOU 04:56 I know not to search it up :| 04:56 CLASH OF CLANS NOTIFACTIONS I DONT CARR 04:56 Yea 04:56 my guess is 16 04:56 Its the grossest Hentai ever from my understanding 04:56 I watched pewdiepie react to it 04:57 IT WAS BBAAAAD 04:57 Well Temz 04:57 *wavy fingers* 04:57 You'll never know 04:57 He censored it down 04:57 so u can watch it and guess how it went 04:57 Well 04:57 pewds reacting to it 04:58 not like i expect to 04:58 Zathsu are u from overwatch 04:58 No 04:59 Ok 04:59 anikator gave up 04:59 but in the lsir 04:59 list 04:59 Randomly surfing internet. 04:59 i found zathsu 04:59 Ended up finding this. 04:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db_jd9ZaS6Y 05:00 DONT WATHC BOKU NO PIKO OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT. ITS BAD 05:00 Zathsu was played 16 times 05:02 I should probably do more characters between Zathsu searches so he doesnt start automatically giving me it 05:03 I think of 05:03 Kawaii~Chan 05:03 Aphmaus Minecraft Diaries 05:03 WHAT 05:03 wth 05:03 WE NEED TO GET THE ARCHPROPHET IN HERE 05:03 I'll work on that 05:03 Ok 05:06 Is zathsu from attack on Titan? 05:06 no 05:06 zathsu isnt from anywhere but dcow 05:07 Ok 05:07 The problem is... 05:07 Do I go with CoS Archprophet or ToD Archprophet? 05:07 tod ofc 05:07 Probably ToD 05:07 lma 05:07 *lmao 05:07 Imap* 05:08 iMap 05:08 "Does your character write their own songs?" 05:08 >Probably 05:08 "Is your character a musician?" 05:08 >No 05:08 He is a part time DJ you need to remember (grin) 05:08 Its canon 05:09 I think of 05:09 Keimi/Camie 05:09 One Piece 05:09 Nope 05:09 How do I explain to Akinator he's a circle 05:10 That cant have legs xD 05:10 OMG 05:10 I GOT IT 05:10 YESSSSS 05:10 theres a question where he asks if the character stands on 2 legs 05:10 I think of 05:10 Zathsu 05:10 Blends the line of real and anime 05:10 just say no to that one 05:11 Noice elemental 05:11 Ok 05:11 Took 8p questions 05:11 80 05:11 I will say he wears clothes tho 05:11 That cape and crown count 05:11 so if im running naked around town, a cape is enough to not be called a pervert 05:11 xD 05:12 What is going on in this chat anymore... 05:12 Ok well 05:12 Shut up 05:12 had to 05:12 Obviously the people looking at you are perverts 05:12 (grin) 05:13 lmao 05:13 BTW, if anyones going for Archprophet from now on and it asks if he uses a sword, recently I did give him a sort of ceremonial blade kind of weapon with maybe one or two attacks related to it. 05:13 So just yes 05:13 Even if 90% of the time he doesnt use 05:13 or just say probably 05:13 Cuz its ceremonial 05:13 True 05:14 "Is your character killed?" 05:14 (Me internally: Quite frequently) 05:14 Akinator got "Cora" 05:14 wait actually 05:14 the correct answer would be dont know 05:14 cos no one lives to tell the tale 05:15 FLAK 05:15 I ACCIDENICALLY ANSWERED NO TO "Does your charqcter wear clothes" 05:16 I swear if I manage to get zathsu 05:16 or akinator does 05:16 im officially done 05:16 Zathsu 05:17 Are you from The Battle Cats? 05:17 No 05:17 Ok 05:18 Lol 05:19 There. Archprophet has been established, and I submitted a picture 05:19 The one used in his infobox 05:20 Ok 05:20 brb 05:20 actaully 05:20 And now hes gotten it himself 05:20 Welcome back, Banana 05:21 welcome, 05:23 i didnt say front :3 05:23 Ugh 05:23 True 05:24 But I know you wanted to 05:24 i always do 05:24 but im making progress 05:24 :3 05:24 I'm front, but extremely tired 05:24 lol 05:24 same 05:24 I except "I'm left" 05:24 Its like 12:30 AM 05:25 its 1:25 AM for Me 05:25 ^ 05:26 10:26 PM for me 05:27 Not even surprised by chat dying when I talk anymore... 05:27 Ima make him guess a pet named steve 05:27 Lol 05:28 imma make him guess a pet named zathsu 05:28 (grin) 05:29 GRAB THE GLORY 05:29 im so tired 05:29 Ugh 05:29 (>Д<) 05:29 ALL THE WAY TO VICTORY... 05:30 I'm drunk from being tired 05:30 i think 05:30 dats impossibru 05:30 ok 05:30 ALL THE WAY 05:30 to fuckin victory town 05:31 ALL THE WAY 05:31 dont remember le rest 05:31 I might head for schleeps soon. 05:31 Feels good to be a winner, every now and then. 05:31 And* 05:31 schleep is for the win 05:31 Gotta let my laptop cool down on the internet anyway 05:31 I believe in you, I BELIEVE 05:31 Probably whats causing it to be flunky 05:31 ok 05:31 I'll shut it down over night 05:31 And hope it doesnt forget how to use wifi again 05:32 wot r the chances 05:32 Because when I turned it on last time I shut it down earlier today, when I booted it back up, it wouldnt even let me connect to wifi and I was crying and screaming at it for like five minutes hitting random buttons in settings until it works 05:32 Im no tech genius :| 05:33 Flunky Meaning:a person who performs relatively menial tasks for someone else, especially obsequiously. 05:33 dat sounds a bit overreactive lol 05:33 Im crazy 05:33 So... 05:33 (eh) 05:33 probably bc of all the years of being an underling 05:33 SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK (me) 05:33 oml 05:33 Eh, what the hell 05:34 I'll stay a bit longer 05:34 yey 05:34 Not doing anything tomorrow anyway 05:34 s And I'd LOVE to talk more about my problems 05:34 Ok 05:34 no 05:34 Sure 05:34 -_- 05:34 go ahead 05:34 no 05:34 it was a joke 05:34 kden 05:34 must undo 05:34 WheresPalpatine? 05:34 i mean i have nothing better to do 05:34 so 05:35 WhenWeNeedHim? 05:36 "But when the world needed him most... he vanished" 05:36 Press Yes? 05:36 Or No? 05:38 idk 05:38 Choose or the bomb will explode 05:38 is this KTANE all of a sudden 05:38 Well what am I saying yes or no too? 05:39 How my language will turn into, normal or something else 05:39 Thats not a yes or no question (grin) 05:39 or is it 05:40 Yes or No 05:40 No 05:40 or 05:40 Ohsu Nosu Yousu Chosesu Wrongsu 05:40 Jk 05:40 omg 05:40 You chose right 05:41 lmao 05:41 OMG 05:41 with us's it would be even worse tho 05:41 I WENT TO THE DEEP OART OF THE INTERNET 05:41 AND I FOUND 05:41 you went to the deep web? 05:42 No 05:42 to urban dictionary 05:42 and I found 05:42 prepare for takeoff 05:42 are you sure you want me to post the link? 05:42 sure 05:42 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Bill+Nye+the+Boner+Guy 05:42 Lim sorry 05:42 Im sorry 05:43 Jesus 05:43 How did I find it? 05:43 meh 05:43 seen worse 05:43 Ok 05:44 tbh same 05:44 Much worse 05:45 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=teamer 05:45 Going deeper 05:45 (lenny) 05:45 My AntiLNNY is barely holding up 05:45 going deeper huh 05:45 One punch and it explodes 05:45 o noes 05:46 sounds like saitama 05:46 Ok 05:47 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=mr.+boobs 05:47 JESUS 05:47 well 05:47 We went too deep 05:47 I did 05:47 you guys can go deeper 05:47 im going to dry land 05:47 Why does Ozziene have an entire post dedicated to claiming about emojis 05:47 wot do you mean too deep 05:47 Who asked for this? 05:48 https://omfgdogs.com 05:48 *complaining 05:48 Have fun 05:48 i didnt 05:48 dats not deep at all 05:48 >:( 05:48 giant�� 05:48 Ok 05:48 i think text size things work with emojis 05:48 ok 05:48 im at dry land 05:48 im too scared 05:48 go on without me 05:48 omg 05:49 I dont feel like it 05:49 ofc the size thing works 05:49 Welcome to my life 05:49 "I dont feel like it" 05:49 (lenny) 05:49 Followed by wondering I never get stuff done 05:49 i mean 05:49 AntiLNNY.exe has been heavily damaged, attempting File Repairs, Do Not One Punch Man 05:49 the merge isnt done yet 05:49 so ish harder to get stuff done 05:50 True... 05:50 then again u could spend more time on making beepbox stuff 05:50 but ig it gets boring 05:50 Well I mean, I did just finish The Electric Sheep 05:50 gimme a brek 05:51 :3 05:51 next were gonna have The Burning Squirrel 05:51 No 05:51 o 05:51 ;( 05:51 05:52 The Stormy Cow 05:52 I have a Discord server where Im the only one in it, and I post pictures from my phone into it so I can open an save them on my computer 05:52 I call 'Pictures' 05:52 Ok 05:52 lol 05:52 pictures huh 05:52 (lenny) 05:52 Thats how I get Zathsu images and shiny emotes on here 05:52 DEEPER 05:52 INTO THE FI-WHATS THAT 05:52 I take the picture with my phone (when it comes to the art anyway), upload them to that server through my phone, then save them as images on my computer 05:53 Okay 05:53 I should make my own Discord server 05:53 doesnt sound like a bad plan 05:53 I had one at one point 05:53 I called it 'The Zathus Experience' 05:53 Obviously thats changed now 05:53 And I deleted it long ago anyway 05:53 o rip 05:53 y tho 05:53 Cuz the last message was sent last August 05:53 it was very ded 05:53 u mean august 2016 05:53 Probably 05:54 yeh thats a while 05:54 It was LOOOOOOONG ago 05:54 Like... Tonn was in it 05:54 o dam 05:54 Now you rarely catch a glimpse of that wild beast in Diep.io Wikia's Discord server 05:55 I talked to Tonn a couple of weeks ago and said "Cool. Talk to you in another seven months" after a brief conversation 05:55 i didnt get a notification from the DW discord in months 05:55 Remember RCD? 05:55 ye 05:55 I still see him in BCoW discord 05:56 My internet is about to explode 05:56 Brb 05:56 are they even making a new BTD 05:56 or updating the existing one 05:56 IDK 05:56 They might be upadating 5 still 05:56 havent heard them announce a 6 yet 05:57 is der anything interesting on the DW discord anyway 05:57 In fact, I didnt post the link there, but RCD wanted to know what was up with the name change, I told him there was a thread here explaining about it and that if he was interested he could find it himself. Gave him the name of course 05:57 oh idk 05:57 probably not 05:57 just as i expected 05:59 rip hinternet 06:03 INTERNET 06:03 I WILL DESTROY YOU 06:03 UNTIL YOU WORK... 06:04 but if you destroy it it cannot work.. 06:04 I think I may have found and fixed the problem but idk 06:04 probably not 06:05 if so then you can call yourself a tech pro 06:05 But Im not 06:05 Well you know what 06:05 Good night, master Temz >:/ 06:05 Now Im frustrated lol 06:05 o ok ;c 06:05 good nit 06:05 And IDK maybe I should just get my computer cool down idk 06:06 prob 06:06 You can see how confused I am because I put two IDKs in the same sentence 06:06 Also means Im schleepy >:/ 06:06 good night :| 06:06 den go schleep 06:06 good nit 06:18 welp now that zathsu isnt here i have nothing to do 07:12 deaddddddddd 07:22 Hi 07:23 hi 07:23 as you can see, the chat is nearly empty. 07:23 Can you direct me to the Sentinel powers page? I'm thinking of applying for staff. 07:26 K I know them now 07:26 ok 07:27 Diep.io Wikia:Joining Staff 07:29 Ok 07:29 Thx 07:49 hi 07:50 hi 07:50 hi 07:51 hi 07:51 applying for staff huh? 07:51 do you think ehs gonna make it 07:52 TBOO-Y? 07:52 uh 07:52 tbh nah 07:52 y 07:53 (unintentional pun) 07:53 idk 07:53 relatively new? 07:53 then again 07:53 radium 07:54 then again at one point i was promoted from regular user to admin 07:54 so anythin can ahppen 08:08 Hello people 08:09 hi 08:12 hi 08:29 ohey drac 08:30 hi 08:36 Hey there world 08:36 hi 08:36 I just made a resume for Sentinel 08:37 Kinda nervous :/ 08:37 Maybe I should add that as one of my cons, getting nervous 08:38 *sigh* We'll see what happens to my resume 08:38 So, what were we originally talking about? 08:42 getting nervous? 08:42 thats not rly a con on wiki 08:42 Eh 08:42 anxiety would be 08:42 I was looking at the Teamerz-messed-up-universe wikia 08:42 Ok 08:42 o 08:43 u stalker 08:43 Bruh 08:43 If I was a stalker then what would TOT be 08:43 Cuz he's an admine 08:44 admin* 08:44 dunno 08:44 predator? 08:45 lel 08:46 Anyway if you thought your wikia is messed up look at this wikia for true "messed up" 08:46 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Diepio_Drone_Tanks?venotify=created 08:46 Made by me 08:47 it not that bad 08:47 waaaaait a second 08:47 thats your wiki 08:48 Yep 08:48 level of swag is probably the best page lol 08:48 XD 08:49 u should keep workin on it 08:49 I added a page called Numbers just now 08:49 lemme guess 08:49 theres gonna be numbers like 420,69,1337,666 and 9001 08:49 Yeeeep 08:51 Pls make an edit I need to make you a bureaucrat for no reason at all XD 08:53 o ok 08:55 Hi Banarama 08:55 i did it 08:55 Im trying to make you a bureaucrat for no reason, Teamerz too 08:55 Ok 08:55 wow he left 08:56 prob phasing out 08:57 Ok 08:57 You are now a bureaucrat 08:57 Lol cool edit XD 08:58 ikr 08:58 and tanks 08:58 Ok 08:59 I'm gonna go make a news article on meh wiki, brb 09:22 test 09:22 hi 09:39 Hey guys, I'm back 09:39 In meme news you are king of northern memelandia 09:49 lol 09:53 lol 09:56 how do you guys bake your marshmellows? 09:56 i just stick them into the fire until they're black and brown and delish goodness 09:57 i dont stick them for that long 09:57 but almost 10:13 lol 10:13 i litteraly make them the hard way 10:13 i actually like the burnt stuff 10:20 hi am 10:21 Hi Enpanzran 10:22 Hi 10:23 hi 10:24 Hi. 10:24 Anyone want to play Sandbox? 10:25 nah 10:25 Ok 10:25 for wot 10:26 To IceTudor 10:26 u want to play sandbox to icetudor 10:26 No 10:27 I was just confirming his statement. 10:27 o ok 10:29 waiwaiiiwaaiiiiitttt 10:29 on mispell the user above you 10:29 "FrozenWater16thCentury" 10:29 i get frozen water 10:29 but what about 16 century 10:29 The Tudor era took place during the 16th century. 10:30 My idea of humour is a littl eundr 10:30 underdeveloped 10:30 the "eundr", was a typo 10:30 Sorry, got to go. 10:31 o 10:31 bai 11:02 Hai 11:03 hai 11:03 Hi. 11:07 So... 11:07 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Meme_News_Issue_I Welcome to my dumb wikia 11:10 lmao 11:10 you mentioned me in meme news II 11:10 <3 11:10 < 3* 11:22 Dead. 11:22 Or Alive. 11:22 Maybe in 2 horus. 11:22 *hours 11:23 2 hours seems like a little early 11:23 but nothing's impossible (eh) 11:24 Eh. 11:25 <3 Does this make a heart shape automatically or something? 11:25 Yes, it does. 11:27 ye 11:27 not necessary imo 11:27 but eh 11:27 c="grey"*Teamerz can't care less. 11:29 i mean 11:29 i care at like 0.1% 11:58 chat is pretty ded 11:58 Like expected. 11:58 indeed 11:58 anything you want to say? 11:58 I feel like AM Waves and Enpanzran are 2 different peole. 11:59 people* 11:59 dey arent tho 11:59 i know 11:59 they are same peoples 11:59 and to be frank with you 11:59 peaples* 11:59 ? 12:00 I like AM Waves more. 12:00 but- 12:00 ? 12:00 I will say, I still accept being called AM Waves. 12:00 PM Waves 12:00 :3 12:01 (teamerzd) # 12:01 when are we gonna get that teamerzd count? 12:02 prob not at all 12:03 Ursuul said it is not possible until 2 months ,at least, later. 12:04 wait 12:04 u mean hes actually gonna add it? 12:05 Maybe, maybe not. 12:06 bye 12:58 <4L01510 1337> hi 12:59 Hi. 12:59 hi 01:04 hi 01:19 Hi 01:19 Let's play a game 01:20 (This is from advice about how 2 revive chat) 01:20 Cats or Dogs? 01:20 >.> 01:20 <4L01510 1337> =.= 01:20 they both have their pros and cons 01:20 so neither 01:21 Dogs 01:21 <4L01510 1337> i'm a creeper,so dogs 01:21 hi 01:21 hi slime 01:21 hi overslime 01:21 <4L01510 1337> hi 01:22 Hi. 01:23 Hi 01:23 Yay chat review it actually worked XD 01:23 Cats .-. 01:23 revived* 01:23 Autocorrect leave me a-l-o-n-e 01:25 <4L01510 1337> ded again 01:26 harr harri 01:26 i'm back 01:26 aaand its dead. 01:26 Hhhfgbn 01:26 nope 01:26 oh look 01:26 (xd) 01:26 as many people are chatting as the fucks i give in my daily life 01:26 <4L01510 1337> small one (Xd) 01:26 =P 01:26 3 fucks? 01:27 (rage) 01:27 (Rage) 01:27 (Rage) 01:27 now what 01:27 <4L01510 1337> (alphaG) 01:27 <4L01510 1337> nope 01:27 I Rage Dog and 2 Rage Puppies 01:27 Idk 01:27 Ice now gives more fucks about his lief 01:28 <4L01510 1337> where is the emoticons button 01:28 There is no emoticons button as of now 01:28 The only thing that I would care about, is my family. 01:28 Me too and my friends 01:29 <4L01510 1337> ^ 01:29 I am lucky, as I have no friends. 01:29 Polygon and Boss Emotes will be moved to here later btw 01:29 hi Q&A 01:29 hi 01:29 Hi Aysha 01:29 Oh 01:29 big HEEEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:29 Hi. 01:29 Hello 01:29 *henlo 01:29 verybigHEY THERE 01:30 <4L01510 1337> smallhi 01:30 Jesus christ underslime 01:30 Unslime 01:30 wot 01:30 the giant hello lol 01:30 <4L01510 1337> undertale+slime? 01:30 There is a thing called VeryBig 01:30 Ye 01:30 its bigger then big 01:30 wat 01:30 verybig liar 01:30 <4L01510 1337> verybigthis? 01:30 ph 01:30 wait 01:31 bigHi verybigHi 01:31 I'm not in a good mood today... 01:31 Jean-Luc Picard facepalm. 01:31 verybig THE POWER OF THE COSMOS IS NOW IN MY HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:31 oh 01:31 Oh sorry 01:31 My mouse was stuck clicking on the enter chat button XD 01:31 <4L01510 1337> the custom polygons wikia has way bigger fonts 01:31 Yes. 01:31 Why are you not in a good mood :/ 01:31 y is that aysha 01:31 '' 01:32 <4L01510 1337> ''' 01:32 verybigYES! THE POWER OF THE COSMOS! ITS SEEPING INTO MY BODY! MUAHHAHAHA! 01:33 because 01:33 I can't sleep 01:33 ohn 01:33 Oh :/ 01:33 OH 01:33 and my brain seems all fucked again 01:33 i mean 01:33 <4L01510 1337> in the other chat there is the font size=100000px 01:33 Oh. 01:33 even though my mom hasn't been hitting me 01:33 not being able to sleep isnt THAT mad 01:33 big O H 01:33 w8 there's more 01:33 THERE'S MORE 01:34 Ok 01:34 KO 01:34 My mom's still doing all these drugs and yelling at me which I guess is almost as bad as her hitting me 01:34 oh :( 01:34 and I have to go to my gramma's for 5 days 01:34 and I hate her 01:34 D: 01:34 wa 01:34 verysmall test 01:34 wait why do you hate your GRANDMA? 01:34 what does she do? 01:35 I was really happy like 3 days ago and now I feel like I'm gonna have another anxiety attack or something 01:35 small well your grandma can't be worse than your mom .-. 01:35 EXTREMELY long story TBOO 01:35 <4L01510 1337> verysmalltest 01:36 <4L01510 1337> http://op-diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/TBOO-Z 01:36 verysmall:( small:( big:( verybig:( 01:36 That is the epidemy of abusive childhood. And I know a lot of people that turned evil and bad just because of their treatment. This shouldn't be the case for intelligent human beings who have the knowledgde the feelings and the result of the treatment the others get. 01:36 she's a crazy woman who loves church too much but my mom's fucked up because she got hit by my gramma cuz my gramma thinks that's okay and also she wasn't in my life for 7 years because she ruined my mother's wedding. 01:37 I feel extremely sorry. 01:37 I'm sorry about that. 01:37 Well thanks Enpanzran 01:37 You don't gotta feel too bad 01:37 It's my fault I'm still here because I'm too afraid to tell anybody 01:37 Im a Christian, (don't judge me,) but I don't believe in that kind of treatment, that's just wrong and immoral. 01:38 Well also thanks 01:38 I do. Because even though I had a nice childhood, because of my schoolmates, I used to beat cats. 01:38 Abusive people just are not good people, taking advantage of others, 01:38 and I'm not a judging person like that 01:38 I know 01:38 But the starting point of your life really effects your emotions. 01:39 well fuck the rest of my life then 01:39 Wait, you used to beat cats? Well, I'm glad you changed into the great person you are today 01:39 ^ 01:39 If he realizes what he did wrong and is now nice to cats, he can be forgiven 01:39 well wait a minute 01:39 " 01:39 Now, I even made my uncle sell his Bentley to donate to animal care. 01:39 What 01:39 Wow that's nice 01:40 Enpanzran, do you want me to call you "he" or...? 01:40 He. 01:40 I am a male. 01:40 ah okay 01:40 Ok, nice to know 01:41 We have 3 cats in our campus garden. 01:41 Some people prefer to be neutral (like Ursuul was for months lol) 01:41 And we take care of them daily. 01:41 you're lucky 01:41 I have NO pets 01:41 But when I talk about me beating cats, I get ready to have a cardiac arrest. 01:42 :( 01:42 <4L01510 1337> wot 01:42 <4L01510 1337> 01:42 <4L01510 1337> c="grey"b~ 4L01510 1337 has been chased away by enemy tanks. ~ 01:42 wait 01:42 ( A chronic disease I used to have for 7 years before getting cured psychologically.) 01:42 Ah yes 01:42 pets 01:42 The only pet I've ever had was a goldfish or maybe like 5 of them I don't remember but they died quickly 01:42 Also sorry enpanzran 01:42 Aysha, do you have a dog that u used for your prof pic 01:43 Nope 01:43 googled it 01:43 Oh 01:43 I had a goldfish several years ago. I'm starting to wonder if I cooked it and ate it 01:43 I have Chronic pathical pulmonar fibrosis, so, when something happens, I may go to the campus hospital... 01:43 But. 01:43 I am happy to be with... Understanding people. 01:44 (A.K.A. You people.) 01:44 I fucking weighed down the chat now with my stupid not sadness-maybe-depression-whatever-the-fuck-this0is mood 01:44 it okei 01:44 No, you did not 01:44 It is porfectly normal. 01:44 you revived the chat 01:44 Its a good thing to express your feelings 01:44 lol o rly 01:44 cuz like 01:44 A person may relax themselves via explaining stuff and you know what? 01:45 We're like part time therapists lol 01:45 I kinda have, uh, phychopathic tendencies, and I'm not joking 01:45 most of generation x thinks we're all addicted to the internet 01:45 Hi there 01:45 That's okay 01:45 Spinning tank with two wheels 01:45 Battle, what are you talking about .-. 01:45 According to a research, when a person tells someone about their probelms, they have a 75% less chance to ruin their own lives. 01:45 wot'd i miss 01:46 Deep conversation 01:46 I know you guys all have your issues and flaws and whatever, but I won't judge y'all 01:46 ^^ 01:46 @Enpanzran 01:46 Nobody should judge anybody 01:46 I made a tank called Rotaton that branches from Flank Guard. It replaces the two cannons with two pegs that deal body damage and spin around. 01:46 in the end, it's what they think 01:46 Ok battle 01:46 That study probably studies IRL conversation 01:46 TBOO 01:46 Yes? 01:46 Ignore them 01:46 Ok 01:47 I once thought to strangle my whole class, one by one at night. 01:47 if they're an illegal alt or they spam the proper precautions will be taken 01:47 I constantly wish my mom would drop dead and would probably poison her if I could get away with it 01:47 Rotaton is a good counter to Crashe 01:48 :/ 01:48 i mean 01:48 you could most likely do get away with it 01:48 Maybe even a bullet damage Fighter 01:48 that's what I thought 01:48 I gtg, wish you all a good day .-. 01:48 okay 01:48 Bye. 01:48 see ya 01:48 Bye guys 01:48 bye 01:49 bai 01:49 UNDERSLIME can you please give battlecats a warning to stop saying random off topic tank gibberish 01:49 bye 01:49 @Aysha To be fair this is the Diep.io wiki. 01:49 right 01:50 Not exactly off-topic 01:50 but it's kind of crossing into spam if the chatter doesn't interact with anyone and just throw out random conceptions into chat. It's suspicious behaviour for an alt anyways 01:50 *an alt with 0 edits 01:51 well i mean 01:51 oh 01:51 eh 01:51 ahem 01:51 verybig battlecat stop doing that. 01:52 huh 01:52 wait 01:52 what 01:52 the 01:52 i would help with planning the poisoning but den i could be classified as helper 01:53 .-. 01:53 you can't help with the planning from the U.S, teamerz 01:53 and besides 01:53 ya i can 01:53 that's just a fantasy 01:53 Like my strangulation list. 01:54 I'd still have a fucked up brain and $0 in my bank wich is the main reason I haven't done SHIT to try and get out of this situation 01:54 y does the 0$ matter 01:54 tho 01:54 becaussseeee 01:56 ? 01:56 a) Let's say I DID, actually, kill my mother, and the police couldn't find any evidence to link it back to me, or even declare it a murder. My dad now can't pay for....basically anything with is paycheck, and we resort to selling things to bring in cash. If my mom payed me back before her death, it would be slightly easier to pay for living and other things since we would start off with a bonus $450-500 01:57 AND 01:58 cant u just go to a orphanage thing 02:00 test 02:01 b) Rather than killing my mom (let's be real that would never happen) or calling CPS/the police (lol no), another possible way to try and have a childhood where I don't kill myself and or suffer permanent abuse-induced brain damage could be to run away and live on the streets, because Calgary IS statistically one of the best places for homeless people, PARTICULARLY youth and young adults. This might be a particularly good idea if I had $450 out of pocket, LOTS of clothes, a sleeping bag, some weapons, and a ukelele to try and make money WITH 02:01 @the orphanage thing: HA HA HA HA HA NO 02:02 y weapons tho.. 02:04 because calgary is also pretty dangerous for crimes against youth (child abuse, rape, kidnapping, murder, assault, etc etc) so I would need knives and shit to stab people with if they tried to kidnap/rape me or something because my skills in hand to hand combat (especially with an adult) is -3474865873/10 02:04 *are 02:04 how would knives help against rape 02:04 well 02:04 Some- 02:04 stab the rapist? 02:04 yeah pretty much 02:05 stab 02:05 stab 02:05 stabbbbbb 02:05 ye but 02:05 wot if ur sleeping and dey disarm u 02:05 and den dey do it 02:05 How the hell are you supposed to hold me still and rape me if I have a knife I'm stabbing you with 02:05 they can be groups too u know 02:06 I would sleep for 5 or less hours each day and try to find a safer place where they couldn't pick me out 02:06 also 02:06 that's kind of the point of a sleeping bag 02:06 I think this may be helpful. 02:07 den 02:07 i suggest u dont only get knives 02:07 https://www.childwelfare.gov/topics/responding/reporting/how/ 02:07 do it. 02:08 they can't really unzip it, look at my face, cogutate (however you spell that, decide to try and rape me, grope around in my skeeping bag to find weapons, reach into my shoes and search those, take them, and carry me out of the sleeping bag before I WAKE UP, teamerz 02:08 also 02:08 dey could inject drugz in u befor 02:08 I don't need that enpanzran 02:08 ya you do 02:08 no, I don't 02:08 .-.' 02:09 It would be much helpful instead of venturing into street. 02:09 @why only knives: WHEN did I say that? I said WEAPONS for a reason, the knives would be for rapists and kidnappers 02:09 I'm probably closer to killing myself 02:09 I DON'T need that 02:09 then what other weapons 02:09 ...hmmmmm... 02:10 I'd do it. 02:10 So 02:11 you live in USA 02:11 ? 02:11 I think a club or something heavy in case I REALLY need to kill/severely incapacitate someone would be a good idea.... 02:11 ye but it shouldnt be something big 02:11 but not too heavy to carry everywhere 02:11 exactly 02:11 ye 02:11 a hammer perhaps? 02:11 hmmm 02:11 and no tidal wave 02:11 yeah 02:11 ? 02:11 yeah a hammer 02:11 b-sides 02:11 also like 02:11 if anything you can always knife their eyes 02:12 really effective 02:12 a gun if I could find and learn to use one would be useful 02:12 or the crotch if a male. 02:12 oh boy that would hurt 02:12 Stab in the crotch 02:12 so much 2017 07 25